Forbidden Potion
by Unknown289
Summary: Harry and Draco got into detention and have a threesome with Snape...Oneshot, HarryxSnapexDraco.


**This is my first attempt on a threesome, so please go easy on me…**

**I wrote this for a fanfic contest, and decided to share it with everyone...**

**I would also like to thank Staryday for helping me out with this fic, without her I think I won't ever improve…**

**So here goes…**

"Oh, you guys just go on without me. I think I've left my notes back in the dungeon," Harry said before running off to the hallway leading the way to the dungeon. Rushing, Harry didn't hear his friends calling out to him, nor did he see a figure turn and watch his running form before following quietly after him."

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," Draco announced his presence when he caught up to Harry inside the potion's classroom.

"Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for your insults," said Harry slowly, turning to face him after putting his notes into his bag.

"You see, I've noticed something," Draco said slowly, taking light stepped toward him.

"I'm not interested," said Harry walking towards the doorway. He was stopped by a hand roughly pushing him back into a table behind him.

"Of course not," Draco said with a sneer gracing his feature.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry steadied himself and stood in front of Malfoy, not the slightest bit scared of him.

"I'm talking about what I've noticed in every potion's class. The look on your face, don't try to act like you're stupid, I know you're not. And I'm not going to let it pass."

"So what does that have anything to do with you?"

"I don't get what Snape sees in you." said Draco.

"Oh really, I think he likes me more than you, Malfoy. I've always noticed he looks at my bum in every Quidditch games," Harry said with a smile.

"Shut your mouth, scar head. He likes me more than you, you don't have to be jealous of the truth."

"Oh, I'm not. 'Course, I know he likes me more than you."

"Does not" said Draco.

"Does too" said Harry, clenching his fist.

"Does not," said Draco, his tone raising.

"Does too," said Harry, clenching his fists tighter, knuckles turning white. He had promised himself that he wouldn't get another detention. The reason being, with him in detention, he can't form his plan on seducing his main goal: the potion's master Professor Snape. Don't be surprised Snape has captured Harry's heart. He didn't know when it started but one minute, Snape was mere inches from his face, insulting him in front of the whole class and the next, he looked at Snape from a different angle and found the potion master kind of charming. Even every insult he was given by the Professor was some sort of drug. He kept thinking about him. Trying to hide his new found discovery from his friends was hard. He planned on telling them that, not only did he have a crush on a Professor, but it was on the most hated one of all: Snape." Guess, as people put it, hate comes first then comes love. But now, someone had found out, and not just anyone. Out of all people, why did it have to be Malfoy? And he likes Snape too? Oh, Harry's so not going to lose to his rival.

"Does NOT!"

"Does TOO!"

"DOES NOT!" had enough of the childish argument and slammed his fist to Harry's right cheek.Harry stumbled slightly before retuning the punch by slamming his fist into Malfoy's gut. All hell broke loose as the two began to fight in earnest.

Professor Snape was going to the dungeon to prepare for his next lesson. As he heard noises, he picked up his pace to find out what the ruckus was all about.

"Malfoy, Potter," he scolded as when he stood in the doorway of the classroom, finding them trying to rip each other apart. Harry quickly let go of Draco and stood up from the floor. Draco sneered and stood up as well, clutching his stomach.

"Both of you, detention tonight here, straight after dinner. Now get out," he said. With that, Harry and Draco rushed out the classroom, both walking in a different path.

After dinner, Harry was a bit nervous to go for detention. Even when Snape came into the classroom during his fight with Draco, he was holding his breath. Sounds cheesy right? But he can't help it. _'Think __positive_, _Potter__, maybe this is the chance to get to know Severus better,' _he thought to himself

Harry looked across the room where Draco was slacking off, not even doing his part of the detention.

"What are you looking at, scar-head? Draco said with a sneer.

"Look whose talking? You do know that if it weren't for you, we wouldn't be right here right now," said Harry, standing up from his floor scrubbing and walking over to the cupboard.

"Quit talking, Potter. You better back down because I'm not going to."

"Uh huh, I'm not stupid, Malfoy."

"What does he sees in you, anyway?" said Draco, walking over to him.

"More than he sees in you," said Harry with a smirk. Putting down the ragged cloth he was holding, he turned to look his rival in the eye.

"I can offer him than you could," Draco sneered, standing inches from Harry's face. Harry smirked, suddenly placing a hand on Draco's cheek.

"You know, the best way to solve this is to see who he likes best, hm?"

In the next room, Severus Snape was proud of himself for giving the two boys detention. "How long had it been since he'd given Harry detention?" And together with Draco, his godson, this must be a dream come true. He rubbed his hands together with a perverted grin plastered on his face

"Like killing two birds with one stone," he thought. Severus's been fantasizing about these two boys for awhile. He knew he sounded like a pedophile, but couldn't help it. These two boys have caught his heart. He couldn't have James and Lucius, so why not have their sons instead. Everyday he dreamt about having them all to himself but he is a teacher and was not allowed to. Getting every chance to get close to them and making forbidden potions, just waiting for the right time to use them.

When's a better opportunity then now?

Back in the potion's classroom… Draco had put his hand behind Harry's head, leaning in, and he capture Harry's lips in a light kiss. "Maybe, I could show you?" He said in a husky voice.

"Not quite, let me show you, then," said Harry, not wanting to lose in a battle that decided who was better.

"Oh please, like I would want to do that with you," said Draco.

"Why not both of us have him? And later on see who he likes best?" Draco shoved him into the cupboard behind Harry roughly and ended up making the cupboard move with the impact and made several things fall off of their rightful place. A crash was heard as a potion vile dropped down to the hard floor.

"How are we supposed to do...?" Draco looked at Harry, who was looking at him, and, suddenly, they were making out with each other, moaning loudly and fighting for dominance. Draco parted his lips with Harry and slowly kissed down to the side of his jaw and down to his neck, sucking on the soft flesh where the neck and shoulder joined. Harry worked his finger on the button on Draco's shirt.

Snape sat up after hearing something break. Quickly, he stood up from his armchair and walked out to the classroom.

"Boys, get back to work. I do not recall…" he stared at his students. Both were naked on the floor feeling each other up, not even noticing somebody was in the room. Feeling aroused by the sight, Snape averted his gaze first and looked to the side. Then he noticed one of his forbidden potions on the floor in a pool with the shattered glass.

Severus had made the potion to make the two teens willing to sleep with him and now, seeing them groping each other on the floor, was starting to feel horny himself. Closing the door behind him, and being sure to lock it he advanced to the figures and pulled the top one off, which appeared to be Harry. Pulling out his wand, he conjured up a bed and pushed him on his back before climbing on top of him.

Looking at the arousing teen, Severus gently presses his lips to him. Soft kisses soon turn into a heated kiss Harry's hands were trying to get rid of Severus' clothes for more contact of skin. In the corner, Draco was very jealous and moved to the bed towards Snape and started to help Harry on taking off his pants. Draco pushed Snape roughly to his back and both him and Harry started advancing towards him.

Draco slid his tongue up and down slowly along the shaft. While Harry was on top ravishing Snape's nipple, busy making love bites everywhere. Snape wouldn't have it. He pulled the boy up. Harry understood him and climbed on top of him, positioning his cock right at Snape's mouth.

Without warning, Snape engulfed the already erect organ into his mouth. Harry moaned, fingers running through Snape's hair, pulling him closer. Snape let out a muffled yell as Draco licked his entire length from his balls to the tip and engulfed him whole again. Both Draco and Snape started sucking hard and it wasn't long until Snape came into Draco's mouth with Harry coming into his own.

Changing positions, Harry got off of Snape, crawling over to Draco and leaning down to Draco's already erect organ. Harry licked his way up Draco's cock, bringing his hand up to play with his balls. Snape then moved over to Draco and kissed him, his tongue gliding sensually over Draco's lips and unconsciously he opens his mouth. Snape took advantage by slipping his tongue into the warm cavern and exploring it thoroughly. He pulled away from Draco's mouth and began trailing kisses down Draco's throat. Draco moaned and gripped the sheets as Harry began to suck harder, taking in Draco's full length and rubbing his balls. It was not long until Draco bucked his hips and came hard into Harry's mouth. Harry removed himself from Draco and lay back beside Draco.

Snape then turned Draco over on all four and moved his hand slowly on Draco's inner thigh. Upon reaching the top, he rubbed at Draco's entrance and probed a finger into him. Draco moaned in pain as he felt something pushed inside of him, then a second finger was in. Before long, Snape was slowly stretching him in scissor motion. Preparing himself, Snape pushes into Draco with him moaning out in ecstasy.

Harry looked at them with lust and began touching himself. Draco sees Harry and decided to do him. He pulls Harry over to him and laid him in front of him. Spreading Harry's legs apart, he slipped a finger into his mouth before pushing a finger into Harry. He started to do what Snape just did to him. Snape started moving in and out of Draco, bucking his hips forward, reaching for Draco's prostate. Harry gasped, back aching with his hands clutching on the sheets, adjusting himself with Draco's length.

"Draco, move," Harry gasped out, eyes closing tight.

"Prof…Snape…harder," Draco commanded. Both Draco and Snape increased the pace, thrusting wildly against each other. Draco buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck while he pressed Harry tightly to his own body. Snape was slamming hard into Draco.

Snape growled as he felt himself nearly reaching his peak, bucking his hip one last time as he came into Draco. Draco also felt himself reaching his climax and, with one last hard thrust, he came into Harry. Harry came at the same time as Draco and his cum spurted up onto Draco's stomach and chest, some landing on himself. Feeling their energy drained, Snape pulled out of Draco and lay on his back with Draco doing the same to Harry.

The next morning, Harry woke up and noticed that he wasn't in his bed in Gryffindor tower. He felt warm and noticed he was curled up into someone's chest. He tried to move and felt the arm around him move. He stopped and looked up at the person. He then remembered what happened the night before. He blushed at the memory and shook his head to dispel the memory as he heard Draco moan.

"Morning," he said unsurely.

"Morning to you too, Harry. And you, Draco," said Severus Snape with a smirk on his face. "Did you both enjoy it?" He asked.

"Yes, I did, Severus," said Draco, propping up his elbow to look at Snape.

"I did too. And I realized something. I'm not only already in love with you, professor, I love you too, Draco," said Harry, moving into a sitting position.

"I guess I can say that I'm in love with both of you as well," said Draco.

"Ah, as you two have confessed, I guess I should tell you both I've been fantasizing about you for awhile," said Snape with a soft smile on his feature. Surprise expressions plastered both of the teen's faces. Snape then sat up and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"I love you two a lot. So now everything is out, how about we go for another round before breakfast?" said Snape and, without warning, Harry and Draco had him pinned.

THE END…

**Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistake...**


End file.
